


[授权翻译]Marked标记

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Basically a PWP, M/M, Porn, Remix, happier endings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles吃醋嫉妒啦，然后拉着Erik来了一发。因为性爱是伟大的！</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Marked标记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829963) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



Marked

 

作者：isabeau

 

翻译：Fassavoy翻译组

 

 

Work Text:

 “她没有和我调情，” Erik温和地说着，他在汽车旅馆的床上舒展着全身。他双腿在脚踝处交叉，手放在脑后。他看上去如此的可口，就算他依然衣衫完整。

 

 

Charles爬上床，分开双膝跨坐在Erik腿上。“她就有（和你调情），” 他反驳道，“而且你没有很好地让她意识到你已经....有主了。”

 

 

 “我可不想就这么吓走一个未来的新成员。” Erik露齿而笑，他的整个脸都透露着一种蕴含着邪恶的兴奋，然后他用手肘将自己支撑起来，“为什么，Charles Xavier，我觉得你是因为 _ _嫉妒__ 了。”

 

 

Charles似笑非笑“我当然（嫉妒）了。” 他身体前倾向Erik唇上占有性地吻了一下，“我现在拥有你，并且我打算一直拥有你呢。”

 

 

 “是这样的吗，“ Erik愉悦地低声喃喃道，将他的头微微倾斜以便Charles爱抚他的下颌。Erik穿着高领上衣和长裤，这使得暴露在外的肌肤很少，但Charles很好的利用了那些，他用牙齿在Erik暴露于肌肤外的发根上刮擦，这个动作依然使得Erik颤抖不止。

 

 

 “是这样的，”Charles低声私语道，并沿着Erik耳下的弧度爱抚。“你是我的。” 他的声音几乎轻不可闻，但他靠得很近以至于可以感受到Erik因为这些话语而引起的轻颤,“你别忘了这个。”

 

 

 “嗯哼，”Erik说，然后他笑了，这个混蛋。“你知道我的记性有多么的糟糕，所以我大概需要一些。。。记忆帮助。”

 

 

 “噢，这我会帮助你的。”Charles威胁道，他意识到自己正在说一些毫无意义的话语，然而当有一个Erik在他身下，发出需求的声音时，他是无暇顾及这些的。Charles将手伸进Erik的高领底下，将它撩起来并顺着Erik瘦长的身体抚摸。“如果有必要的话，我会标记你的每一寸肌肤，先生。” 他感觉到Erik向上拱起一点，肌肉因为他的抚摸而微微移动。“但首先你得先把衣服脱掉。”

 

 

Erik的笑容扩大了，充满了玩乐而大胆的意味。“来帮我记住。”他逗弄道。

 

 

他们都知道Charles可以，毫不夸张的—他可以通过他的心灵感应能力进入Erik的脑子里发出指令，而Erik会一字不漏地遵循他的指令。然而他们又都知道他不会那样做，在没有得到Erik确切的允许下。

 

 

这个想法曾经浮现在Erik的头脑里，但是Charles并没有这样做， Charles咬着嘴唇凝视了Erik一会儿，思考着，然后他笑了并且在解开裤子之前一下子将上衣脱掉。但他并不急着将裤子脱掉，而是跪坐回去，方便Erik能看得仔细，然后开始用手抚慰自己。 

 

 

他将这变成了一个表演，并且并不打算保持安静，而是随着每一个动作喘息和呻吟。他在缺氧时将舌头伸出以便湿润嘴唇。他的身体因为自己触摸而带来的快感拱起，而他那只空闲的手在全身游移，揉捏他的乳头，并在因为激动而泛红的肌肤上印下划痕。

 

 

而这一切发生的同时，Erik看着他，这使得Erik的眼皮因为情欲而沉重，他仍然能很好的控制自己不要移动，但他裤子里的膨胀显示他并不是丝毫不受影响，并且内心涌起一种自他们在一起开始从未有过的冲动。

 

 

Charles又笑了起来，脑袋向后仰并且眼睛抖动着合上，很快这笑声因为高潮的来临转换成了愉悦地哭喊。他的精液喷出在Erik胸膛上留下一条痕迹。

 

 “看，”他喘息道，毫无惧意地展示他对自己作品的欣赏。“你现在得把你的衣服脱掉了，不是吗。”

 

 

 “只是上衣而已，”Erik 沉思地说。

 

 

 “噢，等着瞧吧，”Charles愉悦地说。他蠕动着趴下，在Erik藏不住的裤子鼓起上张嘴吐气。他扫了一眼Erik的脸，俯身将他鼓起的帐篷顶端含进嘴里吮吸。

 

 

他所能尝到的其实只是布料的味道，但Erik却因为这接触全身拱起，呼吸变得又重又急促。“操！”他感叹地说。

 

 

 “这就对了，” Charles同意他的这声叹息，道，“现在，你得将这个脱下，或者－”

 

 

然而没有或者。Erik抬起他的臀部以便Charles能将他的裤子脱下，然后Charles把自己的裤子也脱下，并将它们都踢到一边。“你想怎么做？” Erik问。

 

 

 “你想怎么都行，” Charles说 “就是－一些－－随便怎样。”

 

 

 “你真是危险，” Erik评论道，然后他伸出一只手，用能力打开旁边柜子的抽屉并让他之前藏在里面的一管润滑剂飘了出来 “跪下—嗯不，躺下来，我想看到你的脸。”

 

 

 “还没看够吗？”Charles近乎嘲弄地说着，他躺好后将枕头塞在身下并将腿分开。

 

 

 “永远都不够。”Erik说，而这也正是Charles对他的感觉。

 

 

Erik第一次和Charles做爱时，他坚持要好好准备，他近乎自虐地先用一根手指，然后再加一根手指直到Charles几乎哭泣地渴求更多。然而这次却不需要这么做了。他只是将阴茎润滑好，然后跪在Charles身下，用手将他的臀部分开。

 

 

第一下插入将头部进去，然后抽出，第二下进去时有点打滑，Erik停下然后重新对准 “进来。” Charles说，在Erik猛地向前冲，将自己埋入他体内是喘息。“天哪，是的，拜托了，操我！”

 

 

 “对于一个教授来说。”Erik嘶哑地评论道。“你的脏话有点多。”

 

 

 “你根本－－操！” Erik并没有停下－－这并不是Charles希望他这么做－－他撞进Charles身体里的动作如潮汐一般，使床摇晃，使整个房间里的金属颤抖 “你根本－一点都不知道，天哪，Erik， Erik，拜托了——” Charles知道他现在已经完全神智不清了，但他一点都不他妈的在乎这些。“我的。”他说，即像疑问又像宣言。

 

 

 “你的，” Erik同意道，发出一声充满享受和性欲的低声咆哮。他的手指深深地埋进Charles的肌肤，发现了一个在另一个晚上留下的消失了大半的青痕。Charles发出愉悦的哭喊使得Erik最后呻吟冲撞了一下然后射了出来。颤抖，身体拱起，然后慢慢归于沉寂。

 

 

当最后一阵颤栗随着舞动的金属一起消失时，时间变得安静，Erik呻吟一声然后整个人压在了Charles身上“我是你的，”他又说了一次，然后慵懒的咬了Charles肩膀一口，“就像你是我的一样。”

 

 

 “嗯，是的，这还用说吗。”Charles根本不想动，浑身黏糊糊的，他宁愿就这样躺几天。“我从第一次见到你起就属于你了。”

 

 

 “那真是太好了。” Erik说，在Charles翻身时将一条沉重的手臂搭在他的胸口。“别动。”

 

 

 “我们得清理一下，”Charles漫不经心地说，“得为明天的旅程养精蓄锐一下。”

 

 

 “我同意。”Erik说，又像鲨鱼一样笑一下。“但得 _ _再__ 来一次。”

 


End file.
